


Make Me Falter - A Dipford Collection

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (as a trope), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Breathplay, Dark Dipper Pines, Dark Ford Pines, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time Human Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possessive Dipper Pines, Sex Education, Sickfic, Somnophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Stans, Tickling, Tom Riddle's Diary, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A collection of Dipford ficlets, generally ranging from 0 to 500 words. Watch out for smut and darkfic.Last Update: 6 new ficlets on March 31st.





	1. Trust In Me

“I- I don’t know, Great Uncle Ford.”

Ford, on the other hand, isn’t sure if Dipper is really that unsure. After they had got into the bed and Ford had told Dipper to strip, Dipper had removed his hat and vest in almost frantic hurry and his shirt had been half-way up too when he had suddenly stopped. Ford thinks he has figured out the reason why: Dipper is trying to crouch away from him, hide his body, as if he’s ashamed of it. 

That Dipper is feeling ashamed of himself is unacceptable to Ford, but he knows it will make Dipper feel even more insecure if he addresses it outright, so he will have to be sneakier. That makes him feel like Stan, but what needs to be done needs to be done.

“It’s all right, Dipper,” he says, reaching out to rest his hand on Dipper’s slight, bony shoulders, stroking his hands along them to soothe the boy. "You have nothing to be afraid of. You are safe with me.“

As Ford had hoped, Dipper’s eyes narrow a bit at that.

"That’s not-” Dipper falls silent, pulling his shirt all the way off instead of finishing his sentence. He tosses the shirt aside to the floor, straightening himself as he turns to face Ford, mouth set in a determined line. He takes his hands to the waistband of his shorts, easing the button open and pulling the zipper down, starting to take those off as well.

Ford watches as Dipper strips completely naked, his groin growing heavier with need with each second. Ford’s machinery requires controlled temperatures, so it’s always a little cool in the basement; therefore Dipper’s flesh is full of goosebumps by the time Dipper peels his socks off, his nipples standing hard and erect on his chest. After Dipper has thrown the rest of his clothes away, Ford reaches out to touch his chest, rubbing his thumb over one tight knot of a nipple; the touch makes Dipper bite his lip, his cheeks tinting pink as he looks at Ford.

“You look good, Dipper,” Ford says, which makes Dipper snort; Ford has to smile at that. Ford reaches out to cup Dipper’s face with both hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs as he leans in for a kiss.

Despite Dipper’s slight apprehension, he is immediately receptive to the kiss, his arms rising to wrap around Ford’s neck to pull Ford closer. Ford lets himself be pulled, then pushes forward with his body himself when the pull stops. Finally, Dipper is lying on his back on the bed while Ford is draped over him, still kissing him, his arms winding around Dipper’s skinny little torso. He can feel Dipper grasp his arms, squeezing them tight as his breathing starts to pick up in speed.

When Ford pulls away from the kiss, Dipper’s lips are slightly swollen, his hair is a mess, his face is bright red. His cock is pressing against Ford’s stomach through Ford’s sweater, stiff and eager, but his face is full of hesitation.

“I don’t know,” Dipper says again, worrying on his lip a little more as he looks away from Ford, staring at Ford’s throat rather than his face.

Ford has to smile over that.

“Deep down inside, you know you want this.” Ford leans down, nuzzling both of Dipper’s nipples for a while before taking one into his mouth, swirling his tongue against the soft, fragile flesh. Dipper squeaks in his throat, fingers tightening on Ford’s arms; Ford moves over to stimulate the other nipple, sucking on it softly as he moves one hand between Dipper’s legs.

“You wanted to be with me.” He brushes his fingertips against Dipper’s slight length, feeling as the warm flesh twitches under his touch. He moves upward to kiss Dipper along the pale column of his neck, wrapping his fingers firmly around his cock. “And I want to be with you. There is nothing to be afraid of, Dipper.” He gives the cock in his hand a stroke, making Dipper gasp beneath him.

“I’m not afraid,” Dipper insists, though the way he’s gripping Ford’s arms with white knuckles implies the opposite. It makes Ford melt, seeing how tense and anxious Dipper is with him, but he continues to stroke Dipper’s cock, rubbing at the slit on the head with his thumb. It doesn’t take long until the slit starts to become wet, pre-come gathering onto it.

“Then you’ll trust me, yes?” Ford kisses Dipper on his tense mouth, again and again to make it soften, relax.

In the end, it does.


	2. Caring Of The Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford takes care of Dipper when Dipper is sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, underage, dub-con.

The fever is going down, finally. They are sitting on Dipper’s bed and Ford has finished taking Dipper’s temperature, smiling to his nephew as Dipper’s misty, unfocused eyes drift in his direction. He is glad that the first time Dipper’s been sick in his care has gone so well; the fever had been harsh, but Ford has made sure Dipper has drunk enough and rested enough and now things are getting better. They’ll be back to their investigations in no time.

“Good boy,” he says to Dipper, cupping his cheek with his palm, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. This time, Dipper’s eyes focus on him and he smiles to Ford, and Ford could swear he feels Dipper leaning into his palm just a little bit.

Dipper is relaxed, pliant, co-operative. It’s time to take the step that Ford has been waiting to take.

“We should get you into clean clothes,” Ford says, letting his hand slide down to Dipper’s neck, and further down to his chest and stomach until he reaches the hem of Dipper’s shirt. Dipper shivers against his touch, but doesn’t try to move away. Ford smiles to him again, grabbing the edge of the garment.

“Let’s take these off.”

Dipper nods, lifting his arms up so Ford can tug his shirt up and pull it over his head. The slim limbs shake slightly from the effort, so after putting the shirt aside, Ford makes sure to grab Dipper from his ribs, steadying him. The boy is so thin, so much thinner than Ford and Stan had ever been; Ford worries sometimes that he doesn’t feed Dipper well enough, but Dipper appears to be healthy in general, so perhaps his metabolism is just very fast. Perhaps Ford’s hands just are that big compared to Dipper’s torso, and if he were to drop his hands lower, Ford thinks he might just be able to grasp Dipper’s entire waist.

He doesn’t drop his hands, however. Instead, he urges Dipper to lie down on his back, making sure he’s resting comfortably against the mattress and the pillow as he strokes Dipper’s hair, spreading the thick curls around his head.

“What are you doing, Ford?” Dipper’s voice is quiet and tired, but he isn’t bothered. It’s amazing how much this boy trusts him; it’s humbling, and it almost makes Ford reconsider what he’s doing. Almost.

“Just making sure you’re comfortable,” Ford says. “I’m going to take your underwear off now.”

He takes his hands to the waistband of Dipper’s briefs, hooking his thumbs under the elastic.

Dipper doesn’t really help him with the removal of his clothes this time around, lying still instead as Ford pulls the briefs off his legs. Ford looks up at him, wondering if its silent resistance, but he sees that Dipper’s eyes have closed, and his head is lolling to the side. His nipples have become hard, and for a moment Ford can’t look away from them as Dipper’s chest moves up and down, his breathing slowing down in pace as he starts to fall asleep.

Ford puts an end to that process by simply resting his hand on top of Dipper’s belly, right above his bare, hairless groin.

“Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper whispers, eyes opening.

Ford moves his other hand to Dipper’s left knee, pushing it slightly to the side so Dipper’s crotch is exposed to him. To his pleasant surprise, Dipper’s cock has become firm, if not exactly stiff. That’s going to change very soon, if it’s up to Ford. He moves forward on the bed, shifting his body between Dipper’s slender legs, hovering over him.

“Great Uncle Ford, why?”

Even now, Dipper sounds more confused than anything.

“Because I love you.” He leans down, watching Dipper’s eyes close again before pressing his lips down against Dipper’s forehead, against the tough, raised texture of his birthmark. “And I want to show how.”


	3. You Are Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper looks after Ford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dark!Dipper, drugged incestuous interaction, non-con.

Now that Ford has let Dipper into his life, Dipper is noticing a lot of concerning things about him. The man just doesn’t seem to be capable of taking care of himself: he has no regular sleeping schedule, he eats only when he remembers to and he is casual about his hygiene to the point even Dipper, who is casual about hygiene himself, can’t help but notice it. Now that Dipper is there around to help him, things get better on all fronts, which just goes to show that even the Author of the Journals can’t make it on his own. He needs Dipper and Dipper is planning to make himself irreplaceable.

“Dipper,” Ford says, frowning in confusion. “What did you just give to me?”

That means that sometimes, Dipper needs to take control. It’s easy enough to get Ford to eat and even to wash, but sleeping is something he seems to find challenging; sure, Ford’s dozing off in random places all the time, but going to sleep on purpose seems to be a foreign concept to him. Medication is something that can help with this, Dipper knows.

“Just Valerian tea,” Dipper says, and it’s half true: it is tea. It’s just laced with a herb that actually helps you to sleep and it’s actually a whole pot of it, shrunken down to size of a tea cup.

“There is something familiar about this,” Ford starts to say - of course Dipper’s smart uncle would be familiar with something that grows in Gravity Falls - only to begin yawning. Dipper smiles to him gently, wrapping his arm around Ford’s shoulders.

“Let’s get you to the bench.”

If Ford really wanted to, he could push Dipper away, tell him to leave. Instead, he gets up and goes along with him, leaning on Dipper for support as Dipper moves his arm down to Ford’s waist. He holds the man close to him, letting his head lean against Ford’s ribs. He can feel his Great Uncle’s heart thrumming in his chest, steady and calm. Just like it should be.

Ford has nothing to worry about with Dipper.

Dipper helps his Great Uncle lie down to the bench, lifting his legs up on it when Ford turns out to be too tired to do it himself. He lets his hands linger on Ford’s calves, feeling the long lines of the muscles through his closely fitting pants. Ford mumbles something, trying to prop himself up to his elbows but failing, letting his head loll to the side instead.

“Shh,” Dipper says. “It’s okay, Great Uncle Ford. I got you.”

He straightens out Ford’s coat underneath him before moving over to his head, lifting his face upward and straightening his glasses. He runs his fingertips along Ford’s cheeks, then, feeling the shape of his strong bones, his stubble-peppered skin. When he’s cradling Ford’s jaw with his hands, he bites his lip before letting his thumbs cross over Ford’s lips. They are a little dry, but still soft. He keeps stroking them, freezing whenever Ford makes some noise, but not stopping.

After Ford has gone still on the bench, only his chest moving as he breathes slowly in and out, Dipper dares to sling his leg over Ford’s body, lifting himself up on the bench to straddle his Great Uncle.

“I know you don’t want this.” It hurts to say that out loud, but it’s true. For now. “But I’m going to continue until you need me. And you need someone, Great Uncle Ford. No one can be alone in this world.”

He leans carefully over Ford’s pliant body, resting his elbows down on the bench against Ford’s sides as he brings his face close to Ford’s.

“You’re not alone anymore.”

Ford’s lips are warm beneath Dipper’s when he brushes their mouths together.


	4. Destiny Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving to Gravity Falls, a six-fingered hand appears on Dipper. A soulmate AU.

The six-fingered hand appears on Dipper the moment he steps into Gravity Falls.

He notices it when he’s getting ready for bed on the first night. It’s on his chest, above his heart, unnatural with its straight lines and strange, smooth surface. He shows it to Mabel who, to his surprise, has an explanation for it.

“It’s a soulmate mark,” she whispers, poking the mark with a reverent finger. “They appear on you when you’re due to meet your soulmate! I know everything there is to know about them.”

“-does your knowledge come from romance novels?”

“Of course!”

Dipper isn’t convinced, but he humors her, saving his more anxious thoughts for- well, his own head. He is sure the mark is a sign of something more sinister, like the mosquito bites and the other weird phenomenon he has encountered in Gravity Falls are. He doesn’t give Mabel’s theory another thought until he discovers the journal.

The six-fingered logo on the cover is instantly familiar, as is the smoothness of the metallic surface when he touches it. (Not that his mark is metallic, it’s just  _really_  smooth.) He can’t help but pick the book up and peek inside it, and he can’t help but share it with Mabel when she asks him what he found. When they start heading back towards the Shack, there is no question that the book is coming along with them.

“I hope your author is nice and beautiful,” Mabel says, squeezing his shoulders tight as her eyes glimmer with visions of future. Probably.

“Yeah,” Dipper says, hoping the author has something worthwhile to say.

By the time Mabel’s wish becomes true, Dipper is already deep in love, because his already did.

When Ford comes through the portal, Dipper is momentarily startled by Ford’s resemblance to Stan and the fact they  _share blood_ , but those are minor details in the end. The important fact is on Dipper’s chest, beneath the spot on his t-shirt that he clutches whenever he comes upon something especially delightful in the journal. The important details are in Dipper’s dreams, where he investigates Gravity Falls and the rest of the world with the author, who wears Dipper’s pine tree on his body just like Dipper wears his hand. 

Because fate has meant them to be together, and nothing is going to get in the way of that. Dipper might have been marked as Ford’s when he entered Gravity Falls, but he knows the marks go both ways. He has the right to claim ownership, too.


	5. Penpal From Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journal that Dipper finds talks to him.

_Hello! Is someone using this journal?_

The words, written on an empty page in hand writing that is hauntingly familiar, shock Dipper to silence. His stunned speechlessness gives the writer a chance to add few more lines.

_Hello, this is the Author of the Journal writing! I see that someone has taken possession of the Journal 3 and is writing new entries to it. Please introduce yourself after this paragraph._

Dipper waits for a while for new text to appear. When it doesn’t, he writes:

**Give me proof that you are the Author.**

This could be some monster, after all. This could be Gideon, trying to trick Dipper from the prison; he could still possess the second journal, after all. When more writing starts to appear, Dipper prepares himself for disappointment.

_There are three journals overall. This one is the third in the series and it was buried in a box in the forest before you found it, near a wooden house. There are entries in invisible ink all over the journal._

Dipper stares at the words.

_Example of the invisible information: Zombies can be defeated with a three-part harmony that shatters their skulls._

Dipper screams in glee.

*

**How are you able to do this?**

Dipper barely manages to ask the question, having been too busy bombing the Author with inquiries about his current whereabouts and details about his life. The Author has been slow to answer his questions, if he’s not dodging them altogether, but this one he answers quickly.

_I received a magical notepad. Through it, one can write on anything that they’ve once written on before, if they can recall such item well enough. My memory is excellent._

Of course it is. Dipper can’t resist running his fingers along the brand new lines of text that the Author has left on the journal during the past few hours, trying to imagine how it must look like when he writes. What kind of pen does he have?

_I’m sorry that I’m not able to respond to many of your questions, but I don’t know how safe this is to use._

**It’s all right.**  It’s amazing enough that he is in touch with the Author in the first place. Sure, it’s been Dipper’s goal to uncover the Author’s identity ever since he officially gave up on Wendy, but he never really had high hopes for it really happening. That it is happening, that it’s actual reality right now, is crazy. Yet another wonderfully crazy thing that has happened during this summer.

_That is why I’m not asking you any questions, either. Otherwise, you can be assured I would be._

And it’s just getting crazier. Dipper has to look away from the journal for the moment, repress a giggle.

*

_I need to go now._

As disappointing as it is for Dipper to see those words, he is also relieved. The Author obviously leads a dangerous life wherever he happens to be; Dipper should be grateful that the man has talked to him as much as he has, really.

**Will you write again?**

Of course, he still wants a positive answer to that question, and he can’t help but bite his nails when the Author takes his time to answer.

_Yes, I will._

Dipper’s body sags with relief, but just a little. There is still another dangerous question he wants to ask, one that he should ask even less. But he can’t help it. He really wants to know.

**What’s your name?**

He is prepared to be disappointed, he really is.

_Ford._

He is so glad he doesn’t have to be that.


	6. Futility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes back in time to fix the relationship between the teen Stans. He gets distracted.

Dipper has a long list of reminders for himself when he travels back in time.

_Keep your mind safe._

_Be nice to Stan._

_Don’t arouse suspicion._

_You are here to fix things, not to break them._

He keeps adding to the list after he has successfully made it to the past, as there seems to be no end to things that he needs to keep in mind. It’s a testament to how complex his Grunkles are; there is no simple, straightforward approach to dealing with Stan and Ford. It’s Ford especially who keeps giving Dipper trouble, keeps giving him reasons to work on his list.

_Don’t give things away about the future._

_Don’t steal time away from him and Stan._

_Don’t touch him so much._

But it doesn’t take long for him to get overwhelmed. Dipper is in the past for one purpose only: to make sure Ford gets to West Coast Tech and keeps his relationship with Stan intact. He is in the same school with them now and he is lab partners with Ford, which makes it easy for him to work on the first objective, but the second one gives him trouble. He tries to be just a schoolmate, someone who is pleasant to have around but who you don’t remember when he isn’t. Somehow, in Ford’s eyes, he manages to be more.

_Don’t smile back to him every time he smiles to you._

_Don’t let him get into your personal space. Don’t go into his personal space._

_Stop dreaming of him._

He keeps forgetting the things on the list, keeps forgetting that he even has a list. What he remembers is that he loves it when Ford laughs at something he says, loves it when they’re working on a report together and Ford sits as close to him as he can, loves it when it’s just the two of them. Loves it so much he starts making sure that keeps happening, forgetting all about the second objective.

_Don’t fall in love.  
_

_Don’t fall in love._

_Don’t fall in love._

He tries his hardest to remember. He forgets on purpose.


	7. Human Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has to teach Ford how to have sex with humans instead of monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Both Dipper and Ford are adults, Ford is a Grunkle and Dipper is a young adult.

Convincing Ford they can be together now is surprisingly easy. Dipper supposes it’s because he has proved his maturity time and time again over the years they’ve known each other, so the fact Dipper is barely in his twenties doesn’t really faze Ford anymore. The age difference between them, likewise, has ceased to matter, and the fact they’re related apparently never did. Dipper is surprised about the latter, but doesn’t question it. He’s done angsting about his crush on Ford; he wants to get to the good stuff now, and Ford deserves to get there too.

Especially as it turns out that Ford has never got there before, not with a human.

“Do humans still do neck kisses? Do you enjoy them?”

“I do.”

“Then I will try it.”

They are in Dipper’s bed and Ford’s nose touches to the side of Dipper’s neck, followed by the soft brush of his lips. Dipper tips his head to the side so Ford will have a better access to him, and Ford responds by opening his mouth, tasting Dipper’s flesh with his warm tongue.

For a moment Dipper wonders about Bill and Ford, if Bill’s body responded to any other kisses than ones he got on his eye-mouth. He pushes Bill out of his mind, determined to focus on Ford and Ford alone.

“Are you hard yet?” Ford asks when he draws back from Dipper’s throat, licking his lips slowly as if to savor the taste.

Dipper laughs; his Great Uncle likes to go straight to the point. “Are you kidding me? Just being this close to you makes me hard.”

“Oh.” Ford’s expression is decidedly neutral, but the pink tint on his cheeks and his voice betray his pleasure; Dipper can’t resist reaching out with both hands to cup Ford’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. Ford follows him down immediately, meeting Dipper’s tongue with his own as they wrap their arms around each other, hugging each other close.

It’s weird, although not unpleasant, to have to guide the guy he has wanted so long through every step that takes them towards their goal. Of course, Ford turns out to be a quick study; it’s not hard for Ford to figure out how both of their cocks work, how both hands and mouth feel good on them, how they feel good pressed together. It’s the idea of fucking Dipper that makes Ford hesitate for a moment, but in the end he’s eager to go forward with that too. A little too eager.

“Ah! Slowly-!“

“Oh, Dipper! I’m so sorry-”

“It’s cool! Just- take your time-”

By the time Ford’s cock has sunk in all the way in and Dipper feels like kicking out of sheer intensity of being filled, it’s all perfect. Dipper’s eyes are wet, but from pleasure; Ford nevertheless looks concerned as he wipes at Dipper’s lower lids gently with his thumb, catching runaway tears. Hurrying to comfort Ford, Dipper wraps his arms around his Great Uncle’s neck and pulls him down for a new kiss, another one when Ford ends the first one too soon, third one when Ford tries to say something.

“Am I doing well?” Ford manages to ask between the third and the fourth kisses, breathless and red in the face, his hips rocking slowly against Dipper’s, making his lube-slick cock slide smoothly back and forth within the tight flesh.

“More than well,” Dipper says, and kisses Ford for the fourth and the fifth and the sixth time.

Afterwards, they both lie on backs on the bed, Ford quiet, Dipper blissed out. Dipper reaches out for Ford’s hand, lacing his fingers together with Ford’s, exhaling hard with relief when Ford returns his touch with a gentle grip. Ford seems to misinterpret the exhale, turning towards Dipper.

“Are you hurting?”

Dipper shakes his head, smiling. It’s not quite true - he is a little sore - but it’s nothing he isn’t used to. “I feel like I’ve discovered the journals all over again,” he says, and that’s the compliment that gets to Ford, makes him start to smile too.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ford lifts his hand to Dipper’s cheek, running his fingertips along the smooth skin. “So, I assume I fulfilled the assignment accordingly?”

Dipper chuckles, grabbing Ford’s hand so he can kiss its calloused palm, closing his eyes as he presses it against his cheek again. “You always did.” 


	8. Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dipper turns down the apprenticeship, Ford gets sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nothing happens but Ford is a creep.

“Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper says, not meeting Ford’s eyes. “I- I’ve got something to tell you.”

Ford knew this was coming. Ever since that moment of hesitation when Dipper had come back from telling Mabel about the apprenticeship, he had known that Dipper would back out on their agreement. After all, Dipper isn’t like Ford. Dipper won’t abandon his own sibling.

“The apprenticeship, I have to turn it down. I’m, I’m not ready for it yet.” Dipper wringes his hands, his smooth, young forehead folding with distress. “Are you mad?”

Fortunately, Dipper won’t be abandoning Ford so easy, either.

“Of course not, my boy. You never need to worry about that.” Ford smiles, resting his hands on Dipper’s shoulders. “We must make choices that are right for us. You are only making the one that’s right for you, aren’t you?”

“Y-yeah,” Dipper says, licking his lips; it’s probably to ease the dryness of his mouth. It’s still distracting. “I am.”

“Then there is no problem. You have nothing to worry about.”

Dipper’s shoulders sag with relief beneath Ford’s hands. “That’s great,” he says. “So-”

“Besides, we can always make alternate arrangements.”

Ford can’t help but chuckle at the way Dipper’s eyes widen, sweat breaking out over his freshly smoothed brow. “I- what do you mean?”

Ford keeps smiling. It’s easy for him, now. 

“Well, technology for long-distance communication has developed by leaps and bounds in this dimension, hasn’t it?” He reaches out to brush Dipper’s hair out of his face so he can pat tears of sweat away from his forehead with his sleeve. Dipper trembles at the touch, just a bit. “I can teach you from here and you can still be with Mabel. I’d say we all win in that situation.”

Dipper frowns a bit as he considers Ford’s words, but soon he is grinning wide, eyes sparking with excitement.

“That’s brilliant, Great Uncle Ford!” Dipper looks like he’s about to squeak, but much to Ford’s shame, Dipper holds it back. “Why didn’t we think of this before?”

 _Because I wanted you all for myself._   “The most important thing is that we thought of it now,” Ford says, resting his hand back down on Dipper’s shoulder. He feels it really belongs there, his hand. “I’m afraid you aren’t getting rid of me this easy,” he says, which makes Dipper laugh.

“I’m glad for that, Great Uncle Ford.”

So is Ford. If nothing else, he knows how to adapt to a changing situation, make sure he comes out on the top. He will get what he wants, he will get Dipper; he just has to wait.


	9. The Stalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is waiting for Ford to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, underage, dub-con.

Dipper is waiting for Ford to fall asleep.

Ford’s hand is resting high up on the boy’s waist, close to his ribs. Dipper’s breathing is even, calm; purposefully so. When Ford leans forward a little so he can get a look at the boy’s face, he can see that Dipper’s eyes are closed.

It’s a passable imitation of a sleeping person, but it’s not enough to fool Ford. Ford rests his head down against the pillow again, sliding his hand down to the narrowest part of Dipper’s waist.

The slightest tremble runs across Dipper’s flesh, vibrating against Ford’s palm. Ford slides his hand down further, to the hem of Dipper’s red shirt; he takes his time to straighten the garment from wrinkles, allowing his fingers to linger on Dipper’s hip and lower belly. After a while, he slips his hand beneath the shirt, trailing his fingers along the smooth, young skin.

All these should be signs that Ford isn’t falling asleep anytime soon, but Dipper doesn’t give up on his act; his eyelids remain relaxed, he doesn’t try to move away.

Ford pushes his hand up, across Dipper’s stomach to his chest. He rests his palm over one small pec, above the nipple; this time, Dipper tenses, his eyelashes fluttering as he tries to keep his eyes closed without squeezing them tighter shut. Ford presses down with his palm, until he feels the soft bud of Dipper’s nipple press against the calloused surface, clasping down on the flesh around it with his fingers.

He almost misses it, the tiny whimper emitting from Dipper’s throat.

“Dipper,” he says, giving the boy a light squeeze before letting him go.

For few seconds more, Dipper holds onto the act. When those have passed, he sighs, rolling onto his back.

Reaching out to thread his fingers through Dipper’s hair, Ford moves over to loom above him, glancing down at Dipper’s chest. The boy is rubbing his pec through his shirt, grimacing a bit; then he reaches down for the hem of the shirt, starting to take it off.


	10. Untitled #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets sick in Ford's care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apprenticeship AU.

It’s a wake-up call to Ford when Dipper gets sick in his care for the first time. Up until then, Dipper has made an ideal companion and a research assistant; now, Ford is reminded of the fact that Dipper is still just a boy, and that it’s Ford’s duty to make sure Dipper thrives in his care.

“Oh man oh man,” Dipper mutters as he pulls up from the toilet bowl, going silent and bug-eyed before hunching forward, stomach contracting as it starts to heave again.

Ford has done all the right things so far with Dipper. Even now, he’s prepared to check Dipper’s vitals and give him something to help with his nausea, but he feels awfully guilty. Has Dipper eaten something bad? Has Ford neglected to take notice of contagious diseases running around in Gravity Falls? He doesn’t know, and that’s the problem. Ford should know these things. He wants things to be perfect with him and Dipper, always.

After a while, Dipper’s retching and quivering die down, and he stands up to his feet carefully. Ford reaches out, sliding his hands over Dipper’s shoulders, rubbing and stroking them.

Dipper utters a soft laughter. “Great Uncle Ford, you don’t need to fuss over me. I’m fine.”

Ford can’t object to those words: they’re technically true. But-

“I want to fuss over you, Dipper. You and I are a family unit now. I want you to be well in my care.” He reaches out with his hand, brushing the back of it down Dipper’s smooth, young cheek.

Dipper shivers, and it’s easy to tell it’s not out of sickness this time.


	11. Untitled #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper loves Ford's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, underage, breathplay.

Dipper loves Ford's hands. The palms are broad, the fingers are long; they manhandle Dipper with ease and Dipper couldn't love it more. But there is a place where Dipper likes to feel Ford's hands the most, and that's around his neck.  
  
"Great Uncle Ford," he says, unable to keep a whine away from his voice.  
  
"Patience." Ford's thumbs are rubbing against his collarbones, occasionally dipping into the hollow between them, but not pressing down. It's the worst kind of torment and from Ford's smile he can tell his great uncle knows it. "Tell me what you want, Dipper."  
  
Dipper licks his lips, his chest moving up and down fast as he contemplates the weight of Ford's hand near his throat, so temptingly, teasingly near. He swallows, and starts to talk:  
  
"I want your hands around my neck. I want you to cover it completely, Great Uncle Ford, I know you can." He resists the urge to lift his hands up to Ford's strong wrists, knowing he won't be able to keep himself from pushing Ford's hands upward if he does that. "I would love it so much. Great Uncle Ford, please."  
  
It embarrasses him that he's literally shaking with need, his dick throbbing in his shorts.  
  
Ford chuckles, his voice warm.  
  
"Good, Dipper, that's very good."  
  
His fingers slide up, and before Dipper can break into praises and thanks, they start to squeeze.


	12. Never Been Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford has never been kissed.

They are trekking through the woods when Dipper decides to share a story with Ford. It ends up being a different one from the one he intended to tell, but Ford is captivated by it, and that’s the most important thing.

“-and that’s how we ended up in a lip-lock. Mabel still has the photos somewhere, I believe.”

It’s not Dipper’s favorite memory, so he’s not entirely sure  _why_  he decided to tell it, but it makes a good humorous tale, so he isn’t insulted when Ford chuckles. He continues the story, knowing Ford will be interested in just what became of Mermando:

“So, we were able to revive him, and got him into the lake. He eventually made it back to the sea, and I think he’s married to manatee now.” Dipper shrugs, frowning a bit. “My sister really liked him, but I don’t think that relationship was meant to last. He wasn’t-  _part of our world_.”

He knows the reference is a mistake as soon as Ford starts frowning, hastily correcting: “It was a reference to a movie! No slights against merfolk intended.” He goes slack with relief when the frown disappears, and adds:

“Anyway, that was it! How was your first kiss like?”

Okay, so he was  _not_  actually supposed to ask that. Dipper starts babbling apologies, getting hastier with them the pinker Ford flushes, until he has no idea what he’s even saying anymore. He shuts up, trying to calm himself down in order to say a proper sorry, and that’s when Ford says:

“Actually, I’ve never been kissed.”

 _That_  stuns Dipper. He gasps at Ford for a while, unable to hide his surprise even as Ford gets obviously uncomfortable under his gaze, finally turning away from him in embarrassment. Shame smacks Dipper hard on the head at that moment, and he reaches out for his Great Uncle’s coat.

“I’m sorry, Great Uncle Ford. It’s just that- I think it’s so dumb it hasn’t happened.”

Ford looks at him, open surprise on his face. “Really?”

Seriously? 

“Are you kidding me, Great Uncle Ford? I thought you’d have lines of girls waiting to kiss you! Heck, lines of everyone!” It just baffles Dipper, that Ford has remained unkissed for all these years. Are people ignorant? Do they not see what Dipper sees?

“I mean, if I wasn’t- if we weren’t-” Is he seriously saying this? Isn’t he begging to be rejected forever? “If it was okay, I would totally, absolutely kiss you.”

There, now he’s done it. Now his Great Uncle knows that Dipper Pines is a freak. Dipper looks down at the ground, clasping his hands behind his back and fiddling with his fingers, aware of Ford’s heavy gaze on him.

He tenses when he feels a hand cup his chin, but he lets it lift his head up, surprised by its gentleness. Maybe there is a literal smack on the head coming up.

“How about the other way around?” Ford’s voice is soft, his fingers warm as they stroke Dipper’s jawline. “Would you let me kiss you?”

Dipper doesn’t think he has ever been this shocked. Still, it does nothing to stop him; he nods, so hard he might as well be a bobblehead, watching as Ford leans down towards him, continuing to hold onto Dipper’s jaw as he pulls him close and slides his mouth over his.

It’s obvious that Ford only has the barest idea about what he’s doing. He just keeps his lips there, brushing them softly against Dipper’s mouth, which is nice enough; Dipper just wants more. He reaches up with his hands, cupping Ford’s face with them as he pushes his tongue out, tracing Ford’s lips with the tip of it. Ford parts his lips, poking his own tongue out to meet Dipper’s, and soon the kiss deepens.

They stand there for a moment, lost in each other.

Dipper nearly groans in protest when Ford pulls away from him, but he guesses it’s necessary; anyone could come across them here. He drops his own hands down, smiling up at Ford who is gazing at him in contemplation, his eyes soft.

“How was it?” he asks, hoping it was good. Please, let it be good.

He is so happy when Ford nods, grinning wide as Ford, too, starts to smile.


	13. Before It Even Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper never gets who he wants.

“So, did you date anyone in the multiverse?”

It’s such a Mabel question, to the point Dipper feels embarrassed about asking it. However, he is genuinely curious. The journal had made it very clear that Ford hadn’t been interested in romance, but maybe that changed during his time in the portal. Maybe he liked the people there better?

Dipper kind of hopes not. He looks at his Great Uncle as Ford sits by his desk in the basement, working on a gadget.

Ford puts his tools away, turning towards Dipper in his chair. Dipper feels like he’s been smacked in the face by karma when he sees the wistfulness on Ford’s face. Ford speaks up, his voice very soft:

“There was a woman.”

Dipper wants to scream. Of course, Ford is interested in women, of course Ford is not- he puts an end to his emerging rage, forcing himself to focus on Ford’s words instead. He asked the question: he might as well listen to the answer.

“Her name was Jheselbraum. She was the one who taught me how to protect myself against Bill.” Ford is smiling now, and Dipper chooses to believe it’s because this woman gave him crucial aid when it came to battling against Bill. He wants to believe just for a second.

“We spent some time together after my surgery, but then she left. I never saw her again, and probably never will again.” Ford sighs deeply, looking away from Dipper. Dipper would smile in relief, except he thinks Ford has one more blow to deliver to him.

He is right.

“But I would love to. See her again, I mean.”

Ford sighs again, turning back to his gadget.  
  
Dipper wants to bug him more, get his thoughts away from that woman, but he doesn’t want to act suspicious, so he ends up leaving. He is pouting as he travels back upstairs with the elevator, is pouting still when he returns to his and Mabel’s room.

“Everything okay, bro bro?” Mabel is concerned enough to look up from her drawing, but not enough to stop actually drawing, continuing to add black stripes to a cat she’s working on.

It’s only good. Dipper doesn’t really want to talk, murmuring an indistinct reply as he walks over to his bed, flopping down on it onto his stomach. He ignores Mabel’s further questions as he picks up the pillow and puts it on top of his head, hiding his face against the mattress.

Of course he never gets who he wants. 


	14. Little Theft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford tickles Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, skeevy!Ford, underage.

"Great Uncle Ford, stop!"  
  
That should be Ford's cue. However, Dipper is laughing and his squirms are only half-hearted, meaning he's still having fun; Ford can proceed. He does so with a grin, taking full advantage of his twelve fingers as he tickles at Dipper's armpits and sides.  
  
"Great Uncle Ford please, I can't!"  
  
Dipper is folding over but he's still not really fighting back, so Ford continues. He drops his hands lower, tickling Dipper's front now, his sharp little ribs and his flat belly. Once, he even drops his hand down to Dipper's thigh, running his fingertips up and down along the bare flesh.  
  
"Great Uncle Ford!"  
  
He returns his hands up all the way to Dipper's armpits, tickling the boy from there until Dipper starts to tear up from the laughter before taking his hands down again. He slips one hand under Dipper's shirt, brushing his fingertips against the bare flesh of his belly while he reaches for his thigh with the other one.  
  
"Great Uncle Ford," Dipper breathes, hiccuping a bit.  
  
Ford brushes his fingertips along the curve of Dipper's inner thigh, marveling at how soft the skin there is. He rests his palm against the firm flesh for a moment, giving it a squeeze before touching it with his fingers only again, dragging them up to the leg of Dipper's shorts. He runs one fingertip along the edge of the thin, grey fabric for the moment before slipping all his fingertips beneath it, rubbing the hot flesh on the inside of the thigh.  
  
"Ford," Dipper whispers, and that is Ford's real cue; he pulls his hands away, stepping away from Dipper as the boy stands there in confusion, bright red in the face and breathing heavily. He keeps his back to Ford, tremors running through his small shoulders and his slender legs.  
  
They both know Dipper is hard in his shorts, doing his best to not give it away.  
  
"We should head back," Ford says, trying to keep the heaviness away from his own voice. He walks up to Dipper, his own groin feeling warm as he reaches out for Dipper's shoulder, resting his palm down on it as he rubs at he bare flesh of the boy's arm with his thumb. "Others will get worried soon."  
  
Part of Ford wants to let them worry. Fortunately, Dipper is the wiser one out of the two of them.   
  
"Yeah, let's go." Dipper looks up at Ford, smiling at him, but he is quick to shrug Ford's hand off as he turns away, starting to head towards the Shack.


End file.
